Love is Eternal
by Blinksgoil92
Summary: Storm falls in love but is taken away from the people that she cares for, can her love last long enough for her to get her live sorted again?
1. Chapter 1

1885

A figure flew down the street a small boy trailing behind. They stopped outside a worn down, tattered building with a sign above the door "News Boy Lodging house."

"Now, Darling I love you soooo much but I can't look after you, ya understand that right. I'll be back next month"

"Yes ma, I understand."

"Your mammas good boy, now don't let anyone hurt ya because of ya eye, here, wear this patch to stop people cringing from the sight of it."

"Yes ma." He slipped the patch over his left eye

"I love you."

"I love ya too." With that the figure banged on the door and disappeared into the night leaving her three year old son on the doorstep. The door opened and a middle aged man stood there.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?"

"Ma says I have to stay here for a month then she will be back for me." The boy said proudly

"Really? Would you like to come inside then?" The boy followed the man inside. "Sit down young man." The boy sat on an old ragged sofa. The man walked over to the stairs. "NIGHT GET YA ASS DOWN 'ERE"

"I'SE COMIN' KLOPPY." A boy shouted down the stairs, he soon appeared followed by some other boys. The boy appeared to be around seventeen. "So what do we have 'ere den Kloppy?"

"'is ma left him on the step a minute ago."

"She is comin' back for me." The small boy squeaked

"sure." the older boy muttered

"Wat's ya name kid?"

"Lewis sir."

"Well I'm Kloppman, this is Night, and you do what he says."

"I'm Cowboy." A boy the same age as Lewis said ran forward closely missing Nights legs.

"Er nice to meet ya." Lewis mumbled

"Cowboy, show him ya bed, you'll be sharing."

"Yes Kloppy." Lewis followed Cowboy up the stairs.

1889

Blink was lounging on the old beat up sofa in front of the desk when a skinny boy stumbled through the door covered in blood. "KLOPPMAN." Blink shouted jumping up and running to the boy. Kloppman came running out the office and helped the boy to the sofa.

"Blink go get some warm water and a clean cloth." Blink ran into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of water with a ripped shirt floating in it.

"Really sir, I'm fine. I just fell down some steps." the boy muttered

"Well just stay still and we will see wont we." Kloppy gently wiped all the blood way and showed a cut running from his nostril to the corner of his chin.

"This is not something you get from falling down stairs young feller. Looks more like a knife cut" the boy slowly nodded

"Pa was drunk but he's in jail now and now ma's buried I have no where at go." he mumbled

"You can stay here young sir. You will have to share with Blink though."

"What Patchy here, great." he muttered

"Thanks, and what are ya called." Blink said sarcastically

"Alex Cartwright."

"Nice to meet you, I'll show you our bed later."

"There your cut is all clean. Go with Blink and meet the other boys."

"Yes sir." he muttered as he followed Blink up the stairs. They reached the top and turned into a huge room filled with bunk beds. _Maybe this is not a good idea _Alex thought _a room full of boys, not my idea of fun._

"OY Night! Got a new boy here." Blink shouted across the room. A boy around 17 lifted himself off a bed and loped over.

"I'm Night, I'm the leader and you do exactly wat I say. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Alex muttered

"Wat's ya name kid?" Night said

"Alex sir."

"Nice to meet you Alex and quit callin me sir, got it?"

"Yes." Night loped back over to his bed.

"Don't worry bout him, he's real nice once you get to know him."

"I'll take your word for it." Alex mumbled. He was dragged over to one of the bunks.

"This is my bed and now yours." he said proudly. "Ok, dump your stuff under the bed then I'll show you round." Alex did as he said then followed him across the room. Later that night Alex sat on the bed and watched her new friends as they went about their business. _I'm going to miss them when I have to leave in five years, I can't stay here forever. Eventually my body will change and I'll be found out._


	2. Chapter 2

1895

Alex stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. It was 10 O'clock at night and everyone was out at the theatre. She wasn't feeling too good so they left her behind. Her period had started for the first time last week and now she was noticing changes in her body, her waist was thinning and her breasts were growing, so much so she had to bandage them up so she wouldn't be found out. Which meant only one thing, she had to do what she had been putting off for the last year, leave, which was going to break her heart, she was going to miss everyone but especially Blink, he had been her best friend ever since she arrived and now as she thought about him she felt all warm inside, like she felt something more for him. She walked into the shower cubicle as she hadn't had a shower for a week due to the fact that teenage boys like messing around and any chance that any of them saw, they would kill her. Stripping off she turned the shower on and relaxed for the first time in ages. Suddenly the door swung open and Blink stood there, his jaw dropped and he stood there groping at her. Grabbing her clothes she dressed as fast as she that moment she heard the front door slam and raised voices so she raced though the bedroom, through the window and onto the roof. There she felt safe. She sat down on a bench and stared up at the stars. She would always come up here in the middle of a storm and just sit and watch it with such fascination. Of course all the boys thought she was crazy and couldn't understand that the storm made her feel safe from the world and therefore happy.

"Storm?" Alex jumped and turned to see Blink standing by the ladder.

"Please don't tell them" she begged

"How's are you feelin'?" he asked as he walked over.

"The same. But that don't matter, what you saw back there you have to forget."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked

"you have a good look? Want to have another look?" she demanded as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"NO storm no." he held her hands so that she couldn't undo her shirt.

"are you going to tell them?"

"why would i? your my best friend whether you're a girl or not. There are girl Newsies anyway. You should stay."

"the guys will hate me. What would I be staying for?"

"I will persuade them to forgive you and I want you to stay because you want to, I don't want you to go."

"tough, they will hate me, I need to go." She turned and went down the ladder back into the house.

_Storm is a girl that was a big surprise. She was incredibly good looking now that I thought about it, I still had the image of her standing in the cubicle like a deer in headlights naked dripping water. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it would all be fine and never let her go but I know it wouldn't , you see the guys hate liars , no matter what they lied about. _Blink got up from the bench and slowly walked back downstairs in a daze. Everyone was asleep so he crept over to his bed and slipped in next to Alex.

"I will protect you." he whispered in her ear. Alex rolled over and curled as close to him as possible. "Just promise me one thing. Don't leave yet. I want to spend time with you as you not as the boy you, your my best friend."

"Ok, but I will have to leave when the others find out." she murmured.

"Wat's ya real name?"

"Alex Cartwright."

"No really."

"Really, I didn't see the point in changing it."

"Oh ok." Blink looked down at her in his arms and he felt his stomach do a back flip. "Don't leave me." he quietly plead.

"I don't want to but I have to, you know how the boys are."

"Yer I do, but I'll protect you."

"I can protect myself ." she muttered slightly annoyed . "I'll stay for a week and tell the guys tomorrow, how about that? We better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." Alex promised, they quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

Alex woke early like normal and headed for the washroom. By the time she had finished Kloppy had woken up everyone else and they were in various stages of awareness.

"I can't do it." she muttered as she pasted Blink. He stopped and span round.

"You don't have to, you still have time, and if I didn't notice and I sleep in the same bed as you then they won't notice for a while." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Fine. I don't think I can tell them, I'll just leave in the night one day and not tell anyone."

"You'll tell me." He said firmly.

"Wat and let ya persuaded me to stay."

"I can't help wanting my best friend to stay can i?"

"OI, you two comin or are you not sellin taday?" Jack called

"We'se comin, cowboy." Blink called back dragging Alex along with him. They wandered down the street towards the distribution centre.

"Blink I need to tell you something." Alex muttered nervously

"wats up?"

"we're good friends right?"

"o'course."

"so nothing I say or do will change that?"

"nope, I will stick with you wat ever ya do."

" ok." She murmured fiddleing with her belt. Blink quickly stopped and span her round so she was facing him.

"Alex?" she looked up at him.

"I love you." She said faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wat? Is that it? I love you too, your my best friend."

"No, I love you, like Race loves Cards, like Jack loves that posh brat."

"oh, ok." He started walking again.

"I'm sorry." She called after him. He stopped and turned around again waiting for her to catch up.  
"Alex, it is me who is sorry, I am still getting over the shock of you being a girl, I need some time to get my head straight. You still want to sell with me?" He asked draping his arm round her shoulders as they joined the queue

"What do you think I've sold with you everyday for the last six years." she said sarcastically

"Six years? That long, felt like yesterday you came stumbling into the lodging house covered in blood." Alex reached up and ran a finger along the scar across her mouth.

" that's another reason I need to leave and why I was going to I tell you. Pa's sentence is over soon , dont know exactly but its soon and if he finds me then I don't know what he'll do or what he'll do to you guys."

" stay and I'll protect you."

" but if you protect me , ya'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

" that don't matter to me, I will protect you all I can. I care for you Alex ."

" Well well Blink I never know you were a fag!" Oscar crowed behind him. They had come to the front of the queue.

" no one said he was." Alex said grinning

" well, if ya haven't realized dufus, he is male and so are you."

" no I aint." She grinned

" but you been coming here for ya papes for six years , I would have known if ya were a goil. I can find a goil from five feet away." he boasted

" looks like ya loosin ya touch Oscy, cause I am." Alex took off her hat still smiling at him. her hair un curled and fell just past her shoulders and curtsied, Oscars face fell. She quickly tucked her hair back into her hat so that no-one saw.

" just take ya papes and go." Morris , Oscars big brother growled. they had been dumped on their uncle six years ago at the ago of nine and eight.

" fine, fine , we'll have a hundred papes then."

" 50 cents."

" I think we should get a discount cause ya called Alex a guy."

" don't push ya luck, beat it bafore ya loose ya teeth." Alex dumped the money on the side then dragged Blink and the papes with her before Oscar could do anything.

" wat ya have ta do dat for? ya tryin ta get killed?" Alex exclaimed once they were out in the street.

" he called ya a man , 'e should get a right soakin'."

" I have been tellin everyone I was for the last six years and dose two aint dat bright." She said as they headed of to their usual selling spot in central park. At 11 O'clock they had sold all their papes so they walked to tibbys their favourite café. They were just outside when a man stepped out in front of them.

"Girly come wiv me." he growled

"NO!"

"I said come wiv me." He growled again clenching his teeth.

"Leave her alone!" Blink said stepping in front of her. Alex peered at his face, it was some how familiar.

" Sweet heart, please I missed ya." He plead

" Pa!" she exclaimed. The mans fist shot out and hit Blink in the side of the face. he stumbled back but kept his balance.

" leave her alone!" Blink growled looking really angry. Alex looked round her and saw that some of her friends were inside the café.

" Pa! stop! Now" she said stepping between them. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this."

the mans face relaxed and he said " sure , darling, anything for mi baby." Alex lead the way into Tibby's and sat down in an empty booth. Once they were all seated Alex faced her father

" wat ya want?" she said coldly

" I want me baby back."

" how can you think I would want to come back with you after wat ya did ta ma?"

" dat was an accident, I was really drunk."

"Pa ya were always drunk, day and night, ya would always have a bottle of something in ya hand and did the knife slip into her heart by itself."

"Yer, no, I don't know, I cant remember. How did ya get that scar across ya lip."

"Ya cut her after ya plunged da knife inta 'er ma." Blink growled

"And who are you?" Alex's Pa said coldly

"He's me best friend. he looked afta me for da last six year."

"I see, well dis aint ya business so push off."

" NO."

"it's ok Blink, ya go find da others , I'll call ya when I need ya." she said giving him a meaningful look. he nodded and walked over to the next booth where Race, Spot and Jack were lounging.

" so , ya comin wiv me?"

" no, I'm stayin here, where I'm safe." Alex replied calmly. Mr Cartwright stood suddenly and grabbed her arm.

" I stopped drinkin" he said as he pulled he closer . she could smell that this was a blatant lie. " ya comin wiv me now , or I'll do to you what I did ta ya ma." he threatened

" no ya wont." came a voice from her left . she turned her head and saw Blink and Spot standing only a meter away with Jack and Race behind. " ya gonna let him go and get out dis city before I knock ya teeth in." Spot growled

"Him? Tut tut tut Alex, you shouldn't lie to ya friends, I am taking me _daughter_ and leaving , anyway ya just puny little boys , who's gonna stop me?" he walked towards the door dragging Alex with him barging through the mass of boys now crowded in the café but he couldn't get through.

"Is this true Storm?" Alex nodded sadly.

"why?" Spot sprang forward

"You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you" Blink growled stepping in front of us.

"You knew?" Jack asked calmly although his face showed a different story.

"She told me last night, it is my fault she is still here, she would be gone by now if I hadn't told her to stay."

"You should have let her go, she's worthless."

"No she's not. I care about her."

"That doesn't matter, she lied." Race said

"I didn't mean to lie so long, I was seven, and a seven year old boy is safer than a seven year old girl. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared. You guys have known me for six years, I don't lie to you. This is the only lie. I needed to get away from him" she gestured towards her pa who was shouting abuse at some boys in front of the door. "Anyway, you know the truth, I seem to be leaving now, so you'll never see me again." Mr Cartwright finally broke through the crowd. Alex had just enough time to shove her most prized possession into Blink's hand.

"To remember me by, when I'm gone." she said hoarsely as her father now held her round the neck. the last thing she heard of her friends was Blinks shout of distress as she was dragged away from everyone she loved and cared for.


	4. Chapter 4

1901

Alex stepped down from the train and made her way out of the station ushering her brothers, sisters and kid along with her. She was finally free, she just hoped it wasn't too late. All her friends were grown and would have moved out from the lodging house but that was a good place to start so she flagged down a cab and instructed him to take them to Dune Street. Half an hour later they arrived. They all climbed out, paid and thanked the driver and stood staring up at the old building that she once called home, while she was in the cab it had started to rain and it was getting steadily heavier. The lights were on and noise was coming from the front room

"Nathan look after your brother and sisters while I am away ok, I will find a house and job so that I can look after you all. This is a safe place, this is where I grow up, don't mention my nickname though."

"Yes, Al. how long do you think you will be?"

"Not long, there is one guy you can trust completely, his name is Blink, he may have moved out by now but if not, he was my best friend, he is the only person you can mention my name to, ok."

"I'm going to miss you Ma." Joe started to cry, she was Alex's eldest at four followed by Emily who was the youngest at eight months. Nathan was seven and her youngest sister Sue was four.

"I'm going to miss you too, darling but remember I will always love you." She kissed them all on the head saying good bye to all individually. Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A second later it was opened by a boy of about thirteen.

"Wat ya want. Oh sorry miss, wat can I do for ya?"

"I would like to pay for these three to stay a week. They are willing to be Newsies."

"er ok, come in."

" I used to live here , could I speak to Blink, if he's still here?" she stayed where she was while everything she had left, left her.

" sure, he's moved out but he's come for a visit, wats ya name?"

" doesn't matter, just tell him I've missed him" she said simply. The boy studied her for a minute then must have changed his mind as he turned and disappeared into the house. A minute later Blink appeared.

"Hey stranger." she said nervously.

"Alex?"

"Yer, it's me Patchy." Blink ran forward and wrapped his arms round her as best as he could with Emily in the way.

"I've missed you. Why don't you come in. who's this cutie?" his suggested as he started to lead her back towards the building.

" no, I cant face up to what the boys feel about me, they still hate me don't they."

"hates such a strong word." he muttered

" ok, they still don't like me," Blink slowly nodded

"why don't we go back to mine, its only in the next street. Your soaked and so's the baby."

"I don't mind, I spent most of my time here in the rain, I felt the safest in the rain don't you remember but I don't want Ems to get wet."

"yer I remember." Blink started walking towards the next street. "Come on" After a couple of minutes he lead her up a flight of stairs to a two bedroom flat.

" this is a nice place you've got here."

" We've got a job at the factory , our wage added together gets us by."

" Nice."

" Where have you been. I missed you" Alex looked down at her feet and thought over her answer.

"With Pa. he rapped me Blink." Tears appeared in her eyes. "I was with child but he beat it to death when it was a day old. I held her in my arms as she died of blood loss. I have two others who I love with all my heart. The three kids that came in as you came out were my eldest kid and our two half siblings."

" he did WHAT." Blink exclaimed. " How could he do dat ta ya, his own daughter." he was now shouting. "I'll kill him, Alex ya stayin wiv me and the guys, ok, I don't care if they say no its my flat too. I love you and I know ya would come back."

" You love me?" he walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

" I have always loved you, I just didn't realise it till you had left."

"I love ya too, and ya cant kill pa because he is already dead."

"Good, I'm never letting you out of my sight."

"I don't want to be out of your sight." she smiled up at him. " but I cant stay here, where would I sleep, where would Em sleep?"

Blink laughed "We shared a bed for six year, why cant we share a bed now? The kid can have my sock draw."

"Your sock draw sounds sensible for her to sleep. When we shared a bed you thought I was a boy and back then I hadn't been away from you for six years and the way I feel about you whoever shares your room wont get any sleep tonight."

" I'm sure Skitts can sleep on the sofa ." he grinned as he hugged her again and kissed her on the neck. " your shivering, You need to get out of those clothes or you'll get ill." he walked into one of the rooms and brought out a spare shirt and trousers. " Here put them on. I've taken the draw out and put it between two chairs so she is off the floor." he handed the clothes over and Alex went into one of the bedrooms. She laid Emily in the draw and made sure she was warm and dry, then got changed herself. While she was in there she heard the front door open and close.

"Where did you go? You missed seeing Skitts beat Race and Spot, cleaned them out." Jack shouted.

"Well done, Skitts, I left because an old friend turned up and she was wet and refused to go into the lodgin house."

"A girl hey. Who is it then, if she's an old friend then we should know her." Race said.

"No, you don't know her, but you have to be nice, she'll be staying here with her kid." Blink told them. Alex took a deep breath and went out into the living room. All eyes turned towards her.

"Hey" she said nervously. Race walked around her.

"I recognise you." he muttered, he stopped in front of her and examined her face. "A scar running from her nose to her chin" he muttered to himself. "Have we met before?"

"a couple of times. When you were all cute."

"But we still are cute." Race protested.

"We haven't met, I know that." The boy called Skittery said walking towards her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex."

"Lovely to meet you, I am Skittery."

"Skitts, hands off she's mine." Blink muttered.

"Then you're a lucky man." Alex walked over to Blink and he wrapped his arm round her waist protectively.

"I know I am, its just a shame I let her go when she was here last."

"are you regretting that you pined after that Storm bitch?"

"she wasn't a bitch." Alex growled.

"you knew her?"

"yes, we were good friends, we were both madly in love with Blink which meant we could never be best friends."

"what happened to her?" Skittery asked

"her father took her back to a grimy old house in Wisconsin. He didn't treat her like his daughter; he raped her every night before he went to bed with his new wife. She got pregnant, she gave birth to three kids, by then she had six new siblings. Her step mother was addicted to drugs and alcohol so Storm looked after them all."

"What happened to her own kids?"

"one died in her mothers arms after being beaten to death by her father grandfather. She has two surviving kids now, one is four the other is eight months."  
"That's disgusting!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thankfully he is dead now."

"Where is she now?"

"She is in Manhattan; she dropped her kid off at the lodging house along with their brother and sister until she can find a safe place for them to live."

"You mean Nathan, Sue and Joe?" Race asked.

"Don't blame them for what Storm did to you, they need support not hate for something their sister and mother did."

"Don't worry, they won't but how do you know all this?"

"I wrote to her, I was her only friend who stayed in contact, she forbade me from telling any of you." She lied squeezing Blink's hand.

"Ah I see." Skittery muttered.

"Now if you don't mind could we get off the subject of Storm? I'm gasping for a drink, you don't have a beer do you?"

"Of course we do darling." Skittery said as he walked into the small kitchen. "Anyone else want one?" he called

"Sure." Blink called back. "Alex sit down." He lead her towards an old beat up sofa.

"Alex, Blink said you had a kid?" Jack asked.

"Yer, her name is Emily, she's eight months."

"Where is she?"

"In Blinks room, I must apologise in advance Skittery, she doesn't sleep through the night so if you want a good night sleep I'm afraid you wont get it until we move out."

"Your not going to move out though, you're both staying with me."

"Yes sir." She teased. Her mum senses started to tingle just before she heard a faint whimper. "Sounds like she wants to meet you all." She jumped up and rushed into the bedroom. Picking up her grizzling daughter she wandered back into the living room cooing softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone this is Emily, Em these are our new friends, Jack" Jack walked over and gently shook her hand causing her to giggle.

"Hi."

"Skittery." Skittery did the same.

"Hey cutie."

"Race."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss"

"And this is Blink."

"You can call me Daddy." He joked. Alex sat back down again and placed Emily at her feet giving her her ragged teddy that she never left. They chatted for a while until Emily crawled over to the other sofa where Jack and Race sat and pulled herself up.

"Hello." Jack said bending down.

"Mama."

"no." he laughed. "Mama is over there." He pointed towards Alex. Emily started to bounces up and down giggling then fell on her bottom. "Oops." Jack said lifting her up and putting her on his lap. "You're a very pretty girl, just like your mother."

"She sure is." Blink said.

"Where you joking when you said Em could call you dad."

"Yes and no. I love you, and I cant think of a future with out you and if Emily starts calling me dad then I wont stop her but you have just come back, I think its too soon to say things for certain."

"I understand, thank you for everything, now and years ago."

"You know, I have never been able get that image of you naked in the shower out of my mind. Not saying that I would want to."

"I remember it to, I was so embarrassed but I was glad it was you that saw, I don't trust the others like I trust you." she said quietly as she watched her daughter be bounced up and down on Jacks knee.

"She's almost as beautiful as Declan." Race commented.

"Who's Declan?" she whispered in Blinks ear.

"His and Card's kid, he's one."

"I'm glad to hear you and Card's sorted things out. I'd love to meet him." She said.

"Well it has been six years since you we're last here, Storm." Skittery whispered.

"I don't know what your talking about." She whispered back.

"Thank you, we are married now, secretly mind, her mother still hates me."

"Well she was the Mayors niece, what do you expect her mother to do, her brother was the most powerful man in Manhattan."

"You do know what I'm talking about, just admit it."

"And loose everything I love again, no thanks, I don't mean I won't tell them, if they ask, I'll tell the truth. I was kinda hoping they would recognise me, my scar is kinda unique."

"Six years is a long time."

"It is." "Are you all still in touch with all the old gang? Dutch, Specs, Pie? Jack did you pluck up the courage to talk to that girl you like?" Alex asked.

"They are all fine, Dutchy, Specs and Pie are all in the same factory as us." Race muttered tickling Emily.  
"How do you know about my crush on Sarah? I only told these guys last year. Storm was the only person I told, I trusted her with my life but that was when she was a guy.." He said suspiciously.

"You told me, I remember, we were on the roof of the lodging house and you told me because you had a feeling about me, you said you could trust me."

"Who are you?" Jack asked. Alex stood up and picked Emily off his lap.

"I'm sorry Blink, I cant do this, they obviously haven't forgiven me. I don't want to lie to them again." Race stood up and stood in front of her.

"It is nice to see you again Storm." He hugged her. "I have forgiven you. I understand why you did it now."

"Thanks Race." She smiled.

"So the kids that arrived at the lodging house were your brothers and sister?" Jack asked.

"Yes, technically. Joe is my son but if you think about it he is also my half brother. Nathan and Sue are my half brother and sister."

"I'm so sorry. We have all forgiven you. Don't worry." Race assured her.

"Apart from Spot." Jack muttered

" I never expected him to forgive me." She grimaced. They all sat back down again and soon Emily fell asleep in her arms. After a couple of hours of chatting a hurried knocking sounded.

"I'll get it." Jack said getting up slowly. He disappeared into the hall and could be heard.

"Snipe?" he asked surprised

"It's Kloppy!" the small boy said breathlessly. "he's been stabbed, Titch has gone for a doctor. He said to get Storm."


	6. Chapter 6

"how did he know storm was here?"

"I don't know! Just bring her." Alex was already on her feet before Jack could call her, Emily still in her arms asleep.

"I'm coming." She muttered walking quickly past them and out into the cold air.

"your Storm?" the boy asked. "why didn't you say that when I opened the door earlier?

"its complicated." She replied striding towards the lodging house. Once there she burst into the room startling a few young boys. "where is he?" she demanded.

"upstairs mama." Joe called from the top of the stairs. She raced as quickly as she could up to where he was.

"hold your sister for me."she muttered handing Emily to him and walking into the old bunkroom. She saw Kloppman laying on the floor with blood pooling all around him. "I'm here Kloppy, what do you want me to do?" she said kneeing down next to him, instantly the blood started to sock through her trousers.

"I'm dying."

"No your not, you're a fighter. You've been able to control hundreds of noisy, childish boys and keep them out of the refuge most of the time. You can fight this, we need you." She felt tears in her eyes but fought against them." this place was the best thing that happened to me, it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"who did this to you?" Jack growled above them.

"they came from behind." He wheezed.

"go talk to the boys. I'll stay with him." Alex told the crowd that had followed her from the apartment.

"Storm." He wheezed.

"I'm not storm anymore." She smiled weakly.

"You will always be my Storm, the girl that survived living with boys and you were one of the worst, the amounts of times I had the bulls round looking for you."

"you know I was a girl? And you didn't throw me out?"

"how could I through my niece out into the streets?"

"niece? I'm not your niece, father didn't have any siblings."

"your grandmother on your mothers side had an affair with a rich man who hypnotised her with his money, I was the result of that. Your mother didn't know about me until after she had married your father." A uncle I had never knew Alex thought. "I'm giving you the lodging house, I want you to run it after I'm gone."

"No I can't, I don't know how." She stuttered before he gave one last long wheeze and fell silent for ever. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." She howled, "no no no no no no no no no no no no." she heard footsteps on the stairs but ignored them. Tears fell like a river from her.

"Is he gone?" Jack came running in followed by Blink who ran straight to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"he was my uncle." She sniffed. "he's given me this place."

"you own this place?" Jack asked

"he's your uncle?" Blink said in surprise.

"Who killed him?"

"the boys say that someone jumped through the window looking for someone and Kloppy tried to get them out and he was stabbed, the killer ran into the night. No-one recognised him." Jack explained.

"what did he look like then?"

" tattered black coat, black hat, black scarf over his mouth. It could have been anyone."

"We need to find them. I want my uncles killer found" she muttered angrily walking out of the room as the doctor arrived. " he's dead." She told him as she walked past.

"Ma why do you have blood all over you? Did you hurt someone again, I don't want to move again." Joe whined handing Emily to her

" No , we're not moving again, what did I say about talking about what happened to your father. An old friend died so I was sitting with him." She assured him

"Sorry ma, are you leaving again?" he asked as he gave Emily back.

" No, I'm going to stay here. I'm running this place now."

"so we can stay together?"

"Yes darling, I'm not leaving you." She said crouching and hugged him with her one spare arm.

"So your going to run this place." Race said sounding impressed.

"I'll do my best." She smiled sadly. "But I may need some help."

"of course we'll help darling." Blink said walking down stairs with the doctor. The rest of the night was a blur for everyone, Kloppman's body was taken away and Alex moved into his room.

Alex sat on the roof staring out at the man made landscape, she was really scared, she had looked after eight people before but a whole house of boys was going to be a challenge and the fact that she had a relative that loved her made her emotions explode with confusion.

"Are you ok?" she turned and saw through the tears that she hadn't realised had been falling, Blink stood by the ladder looking worried.

"I'm fine." She sniffed wiping the tears off her face. He walked over to her.

"No your not." He held her hands in his in between them. "you've had a huge shock today." He murmured. "you found out you had a uncle the same day he died and you were lumped with looking after twenty kids all under the age of seventeen."  
"he was the only person who truly loved me." She muttered looking down at their hands.

"no he wasn't." he pulled her closer. " I love you." Holding her tight against him.

"I love you too." She smiled. "I'm terrified though, Im not safe here Patchy, im bringing a huge storm crashing down on all of you and now that I'm in charge of the LH all the boys are in serious danger."

"why? You dad is dead?"

"yer that's the problem." She admitted. "I don't know why I came to find you, I was just going to drop the kids off here then run." Tears started to fall again.

"Baby what are you talking about?" he slowly lead her towards the beat up bed in the middle of the roof.

"I killed him." She whispered.

"You what?" he asked surprised.

"I had had enough of him abusing me so one day I went for a walk into the woods near our house and that night I cooked him mushroom soup, his favourite but this time it wasn't made from the ones from the market."

"so you poisoned him?"

"i wanted to make him ill, to teach him a lesson."

"but he died." she nodded.

"so it was an accident, why are we in danger?"

"Pa's step son, his new wife's sons from another marriage. they came to stay with us after they were thrown out of their uncles when he was arrested. they loved pa and pa loved them like they were his flesh and blood."

"so they are after you, they wont know where you are." she shook her head.

"they lived in Manhattan when we were a newsie. we hated them" she muttered.

"the Dalanceys?" she nodded

"the dalanceys are my step brothers and they are after me and the kids because we were the only ones who hated him. Oscar, Morris, Alan and Charlotte all loved pa and there after us.


	7. Chapter 7

"but I'll protect you."

"I cant put you or anyone else in that position." She muttered sadly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He growled

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you again." She reached up and slowly stroked his cheek. " I need you to keep an eye on my kids." She pled. "treat them like your own. I wish they were yours." Blink held her hand to his cheek.

"let me come with you." His eyes started to fill up with tears.

"I need you to stay here and watch over the boys for me."

"No. your staying here, I wont let them hurt you again."

"Please Patchy, I wont be gone forever, I'll be back before you know it I promise."

"If your gone for more than a year then I'll come looking for you."

"Ok." She promised.

"Ok." He sniffed. She sighed

"I love you." She muttered looking up at him.

"I love you too." He smiled down at her, his tears drying and leaving marks down his face. He leant down and grasped her mouth in his gently. "I will always love you no matter the length of time."

"MAMA!" Joe wailed from the next floor down. "Em needs changing! And Sue has hurt her leg!"

"it was good while it lasted." She sighed looking up at the storm that was drawing nearer. "you never get any peace when you have kids."

"I'll see to Sue if you want." He offered.

"thank you." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek then hurried down the stairs to find Nathan holding Emily and Sue sitting on a bunk with tears streaming down her face clutching her shin. Alex relieved Nathan of his little sister and took her into the bathroom to clean her up till she was squeaky clean. When she came out Blink was kneeling in front of Sue putting a cold rag on her leg, underneath she saw a dark purple splodge.

"see its not that bad." He told her. "be more carful when you try and steal things from the boys, trying to hurdle the beds isn't a very good idea is it." he tried to stop himself laughing. "its lucky you didn't smash your head open." He explained. Sue slid off the bed and hugged him knocking him over.

"you're the greatest." She jumped up and hobbled up to Alex once she noticed her. "he made my leg feel better." She told her. "he's magic!"

"he certainly is." Alex smiled sadly at him. She put Emily in her makeshift bed then hurried downstairs to prepare the next mornings breakfast, she planned to give the boys two good meals a day so that they because big strong boys which would open up more job opportunities for them.

Joe woke up slowly, for a moment he was confused, he was used to waking up to his mother shouting at them, it was normally pitch black outside, the smell of breakfast drifting up the stairs but this morning it was light outside and there was no sweet smell drifting up the stairs. Maybe she let him sleep in, no she knew he had to sell. Maybe she was ill, he sat bolt upright and looked round him, the bunk room where he slept with the other boys was empty, everyone else was out at work, the house was silent , then he heard his sister crying softly from where she slept with their mother, she must have woken him up, why wasn't his mother seeing to her? He slid off of his bed which was the top bunk and padded softly to his mothers room, he knocked and listened, nothing, he slowly pushed the door open and saw Emily sat in her draw which was her bed crying.

"Hey Em, where is ma?" he walked over to her and picked her up, she didn't smell so she must have been hungry, they went downstairs to where Joe thought they would find their mother, on the kitchen table was a small pile of envelopes, the one on top was addressed to him, placing Emily on the table he picked it up and slowly opened it.

_My darling baby,_

_I am really sorry, I am doing this to keep you and your brother and sisters save, I would do anything to keep alive and I have to leave you to do that. Blink will look after you, do as he says and I will be back as soon as I can._

_I love you_

She's gone? She left us, she promised she wouldn't. rage, confusion and sadness flashed through him. He didn't know what to do next, looking down he saw the other letter was addressed to _Patchy _he guessed that was what she called Blink.

"come on." He muttered at his little sister. "we're going to go see Uncle Blink.

"Dada." Emily giggled.

"looks like he will be." He grumbled as he picked her up and made his way to the front door with the letter in his other hand. It didn't take them long to reach the apartment where Blink slept. After a second of panic where he couldn't remember if Blink was at work or not he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Blink lay on the settee enjoying his day off when there was a knock on the door, sighing he heaved himself up and staggered to the door.

"mmmmm." He muttered opening the door.

"Blink." Joe replied looking worried.

"Hey buddy, what's up, why aint you at work? Wheres your mum?" Joe handed him an envelope in reply. "Come in." he added seeing Joe was holding Emily, turning he lead the two kids into the living room.

"im sorry." Joe muttered. Blink sat down on the settee and looked at the letter, it was addressed to him in Alex's writing. Slowly he opened it, his stomach sinking with every second

_My darling Patchy,_

_I'm sorry, I couldn't out it off any longer. I saw Oscar and Morris in the market yesterday, luckily they didn't see me but since they are in town it means I have to get out of town, I have told Joe to do everything you say in the letter I wrote him. Could you keep an eye on them for me, especially Emily, she needs a father and I know your perfect for the job, there is a bag of money for emergencies in my hiding place. Its not much but its enough to call the doctor out a couple of times. I cant tell you where I have gone as I don't know myself but please remember that I will always love you and I will be back when I can, once I have settled I will send you an address to reach me by._

_I love you and I will see you soon I promise_

_Yours always _

_Storm_

Blink gasped, she'd gone? She'd left him with her kids, why didn't she trust him to protect her, did she really love him, as soon as they got close she'd disappear.

"what we going to do Blink?" Joe interupped his thoughts.

"I don't know." He muttered "I really don't know."


End file.
